


rend me - a steter poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he rends me open completely</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	rend me - a steter poem

**Author's Note:**

> I got an image in my head that turned into words, and that's how this poem came to be. It's short, but I felt like posting it anyway. ^_^

sometimes it's like my skin is splitting  
and then he walks in with his sharp words  
to rend me open completely

my skin buzzes with too-much-not-enough  
and he teases me to the edge of destruction  
to beautifully desecrate what i give him

we hurt each other to heal each other  
and pull no punches and conceal everything  
turning every conversation into hide-and-seek

eyes wide open that say everything necessary  
fangs and claws at my belly are dangerous  
but my trust in him is greater than my fear

now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
